


Best Friend Surprise

by bubbletead



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, One Shot Collection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbletead/pseuds/bubbletead
Summary: You and your bias. Imagine.Part 1 of the Twenties series.>> Choi Seungcheol





	Best Friend Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> twitter.com/lastarabesque  
> curiouscat.me/lastarabesque

__

_Member_ _:_ _S_ _.Coups_

 _Morning._ Excruciating morning.

Nothing could ever compare to the pain that you are feeling right now. It pierces through your entire womanhood and lacerates the muscles in your body. Like a sharp edged knife, it tears every single tissue inside you.

You are all prepped for school but you are still rolling around your bed in your uniform. If only the pain would stop in an instant. You pick up your phone, left with no choice, as you dial a number.

_"Seungcheol."_

"What? I'm eating." He nearly ended the call when your voice echoed in his ear.

"Ya!" You raise your voice at him. At the very least, he should listen to what you are about to say.

"What's your problem?" He returned your exasperation before finally recalling the reasons why you get real irritated. Either you fought with your boyfriend or no way— "Red day?"

"How do you know me so well? I love you." Now when you're sweet talking like this, he knows you need something.

"You should atleast say that with sincerity." His voice is low when he responded.

"What?"

"I said why don't you ask your _lovely_ boyfriend to buy those pads? It's embarrassing for me."

"If you're embarrassed then what more will he be? And, I'm not asking for pads. I only need a pain reliever so buy one along your way."

"Whatever. Hang up, I'm eating."

"Would you eat faster? I don't want to run late aga—" He ended the call because if not, you'll begin with your nonstop talking again. "That punk."

Seungcheol finished his food at once to get to you quick despite being grumpy about it. He may not show it but he cares for you a lot in his own ways not just as a bestfriend, but mostly like an older brother. He looks after you all the time and you're more than grateful.

"Good morning." The pharmacist greets him. He smiled back.

"Do you have any medicine for stomachache? Wait, technically not the stomach but the part where it hurts when ladies get their, _um, well_ , period." Seungcheol looks like he's having a fight with himself. The pharmacist understood him anyway, she chuckled shortly before nodding.

"Dysmenorrhea, you mean. Here." The day just started, he hasn't even settled a foot at school but he already had his allowance deducted because of you. He doesn't really care much about it though. "For your mom or for your sister?"

"Not for them."

"So for your girlfriend? I knew it." She carefully handed him the small plastic bag.

"Yeah, girl _friend_."

"I suggest you also buy this.", pertaining to the chocolate bar displayed at the counter. "Chocolates release happy hormones. It can help remove her grumpiness."

"Give me two then. I think I need it more." He just knows that this is gonna be a stressful day for him.

He marched to your house, which is not really that far from his, just about two blocks away from the pharmacy right across their street. He didn't know that he'll need the chocolate as soon as he arrives at your residence because your boyfriend is waiting right in front of your gate.

"Dude." He nods at Seungcheol.

"Hey." Seungcheol awkwardly greeted back. He's not really close with your guy and they're uncomfortable together but he tries to put up with him for you. "Why don't you get in instead of waiting here?"

"Uh, actually I didn't tell her that I'm coming to pick her up today."

"Why?"

"Element of surprise?" He's definitely putting himself in danger. Surprise is the last thing you want anyone to do for you. You hate everything that is unplanned and Seungcheol knows better than your boyfriend.

" _Surprise?_ Oh," Seungcheol ran out of words. Just thinking of how you would react to this is enough to make him speechless. "I'll get her."

Seungcheol opened your complicatedly designed gate easily as if he lives there, clearly shows how often he's been to your house. As he opened the door, your mom just knew it was him.

"Have you eaten breakfast?" She called out from the kitchen. He went to greet her first.

"Yes, _mom_. And guess what?" He rested his elbows at the mini bar while watching your mom prepare your lunch. "Her guy is waiting outside."

"Then let him in."

"He won't get in. He said it's a _surprise_." He has his voice real low as if sharing a very crucial information.

"Oh my god." Your mom remains calm. "He's trying to get himself killed."

"Well." Seungcheol shrugs. "I'll inform her before this gets worse."

"That's best. Go then, I'll pack lunch for you."

"Thank you." Seungcheol hugged your mom from behind before getting you.

Sometimes when he's really clingy to your mom you think like she seems to like him more than you, her own daughter. It's fine though. Anyway, Seungcheol is like a brother already.

***

"Are you serious?" You panic as soon as Seungcheol told you the unwanted information. Good thing you already ate the pill you asked him to buy.

"Why would I even joke about it?" He retorted as he opens a pack of chocolate. "But I bought this to calm you down. Here." He shove a piece in your mouth, you almost choke if the thought of the surprise doesn't dominate your mind.

_Super annoying._

Surprises are not really a big deal but you just entirely hate the thought of having to react to it. It burdens you and pressures you a lot. Having things planned and laid accordingly is better than taking anything out of the blue. It's not a good attitude and you are trying to work on it but you can't be ready for it as soon as today. Especially because you have your period.

"I'm not supposed to tell you about it so act surprised, okay?" You glared at him shortly.

"Ugh, I hate this!"

"Aigoo," He clicked his tongue. "This is why you shouldn't date guys you don't know well and guys who don't know you well."

"You're the _only_ guy who knows me too well, Cheol. Don't even suggest." You slung your bag and flew out of the room, almost banging your door. Your mom heard the heavy footsteps as you come to the kitchen to get your food.

"Calm down, honey."

"You didn't have to bother, mom. I can just eat cafeteria food but thanks." You kiss her cheek goodbye as she sends signals to Seungcheol. Seungcheol gave her a thumbs up before following you out of the door.

Just as said, your boyfriend is waiting outside when you walked out. You tried to act surprised despite the fact that you already knew about it and hated it before it happened. Seungcheol wants to laugh on your face for your awkward reaction but he couldn't do so after seeing your boyfriend buying the act. He can only shake his head.

Now, next to all this is Seungcheol's unbearable thirdwheeling. It's somewhat a usual thing now but he still can't get used to being silent whenever your guy is around. There's no other option but to zip his mouth and listen to your sweet talks and nonstop giggling. He gave out a heavy sigh for the nth time as you walk. He actually spent the weekend in his hometown and there are events that happened which he wants to tell you. He has stories about the breathtaking sceneries he saw, the great food he ate, the warm people he met and the unforgettable experiences he had but he can't cut through the conversation to even say a word. He just silently trailed behind the two of you as you go on with the lovey dovey moments, breathing a sigh once more.

It hasn't been a month yet since you started dating the guy but Seungcheol still remembers the day you told him about it, freshly, as if it was just yesterday.

_"Then do so." He forced himself to say. "Just don't come crying."_

_"O-okay..." You are surprised of how cool and uninterested he was. "I'll try."_

It may be the idea of having your first boyfriend or the thrill and flutter which got you there but whatever it is, Seungcheol just dislikes the thought of you having a boyfriend.

Simply because it was not him.

He knows that he can do better and he's more fit for the role but he still let you do what you want because he doesn't want to tell you yet. Neither of you is ready for it plus he thought you'll get over that guy after a while and break up but seeing your smile as you walk together scared him. Because what if you eventually fall deeper and never leave the moment?

He saw him intertwine his fingers with yours, it killed him inside. He wants to beat him up for touching you, for even laying a finger on you but he's not in the place to do that. He doesn't have any right too. You glance at him from your shoulder as he press a faint smile. He has to be ready for all of this. Especially because not just a simple skinship may happen next.

***

"Cheol," You kick his chair right across yours but he didn't look back. There's no teacher around but he's acting so serious over a book with his chin on his knuckles.

"What?"

"Um,.. I just forgot to thank you yesterday. _Thank you_." Not that it's a very urgent matter but it has been your habit to always make sure he knows that he is appreciated. Well, partly is because you want to initiate a conversation. He's just acting indifferent these past few days, honestly not just recently but way before. You can't exactly recall but it started around the time you had a boyfriend. He just suddenly became so distant and difficult like he purposely doesn't want let you in.

"Whatever. Next time ask your _lovely_ boyfriend to do that for you." His voice is so soft it's almost inaudible. His seatmate then stood up to leave his seat and the room so you took the chance to sit next to him. Only to find him sleeping.

"Wow, I really thought you're reading this stupid book." You pull his head to rest on your shoulder because he's struggling in his position. "Did you stay up late for computer games again? Why are you this sleepy?"

You stare at him from your shoulder, scanning his features for good seconds and realizing again that _damn_ , your bestfriend got really beautiful eyes. You always envied him for it. Those pair of orbs that you always look into whenever you converse with him. You can willingly get lost in it and he doesn't even know.

"I'm having a girlfriend soon." He suddenly cut your thoughts with his announcement. His voice is weak and his eyes remains shut.

"You're what?" Oh, how you hate surprises.

"I said I think I'm having a girlfriend soon."

"You _think_?" You almost push his head out of your shoulder to face him directly. What did he just say?

"Well, she likes me back so it wouldn't take long."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier about this?"

"As if you have the time to listen to me? This is the earliest I could." He spit a very meaningful remark which you couldn't focus into. The news of him having a girlfriend soon still reverberates in your mind.

"Wha—"

"Look, my point is, we might not see each other often so I hope you rely more on your boyfriend instead of me."

"Are we really going over this topic, Seungcheol?" He always points out how you depend on him but ofcourse, he's your bestfriend. You can't possibly just trust a guy you met months ago more than the guy you've spent almost your entire life with.

"He deserves to know more about you, more than how I do. He's the boyfriend, remember? I'm just... the _bestfriend_." You can't even mutter a word because you don't get what he means by it. It definitely seemed like he's trying to imply something but at the same time just sounds like a usual thing he would say. "You know I can't do certain things for you once I have a girlfriend."

 _Seungcheol. Girlfriend. Dang words!_ It sounds so irritating together.

The thought of him dating never came across your mind. There surely are many girls who wants to date him but he never even looked at one once, he's out of it and purely uninterested at anyone so today is really a big revelation that put you to shock. Seungcheol? Having a girlfriend? _Unbelievable._

"So this is how it feels." Maybe Seungcheol also felt this suprised before when you told him you'll date.

"Ofcourse not. Mine was—" _Heartbreaking_. You wouldn't even want to imagine.

"Hey, go back to your seat." Seungcheol's seatmate broke the seriousness between the two of you. "Miss Lee is coming." You take a last glance at him before going back to your seat.

Seungcheol stood and left to the comfort room to fix himself after his nap and you are just dumbstruck at your own seat. Almost frozen, speechless and at the same time, annoyed.

Days, _more days_ , passed after that revelation and Seungcheol just became more out of sight. Somehow it feels like he's purposely detaching himself from you, avoiding you. As if he wants to train you to stand alone without him. Now it's just lunch again and he's nowhere to be found. You're used to eating meals with him because it has always been like that from day one. He never really promised to eat with you ever but you, stuck on the usual routine, like the dumb friend you are, kept on waiting. There's no trace of him anywhere near the cafeteria so maybe he's dealing with his girl but you still wait, he'll probably come soon.

"Hey, _babe_." Firm hands hug you from behind. You knew it, you turned.

"Choi Seung—" But it wasn't the eyes you want to match yours with. It was your boyfriend. "Oh, sorry." Sometimes Seungcheol jokes around by calling you random endearments and for a moment you wanted to hear him do it again, that is why you blurted his name all of a sudden even though you knew the voice wasn't the voice you're used to.

"Let's eat?" He put his arm over your shoulder, leading you to the cafeteria. You press a smile, looking away from him but as you do your gaze fall unintentionally at the empty room by the hallway. There in it is Seungcheol, talking to a very unfamiliar girl. She's way smaller than him and she's looking at her toes as they talk. You couldn't see her face clearly and you want to so you try hard to recognize her for the seconds you squint your eyes. But then as you are processing her features in your head, like a flash of light, she holds Seungcheol's shoulders, puts her balance on him as she tiptoes and reaches to plant a small kiss on his lips.

You're whole body was just immobilized. You stopped walking, feet trembling. Was that even real?

"Is everything okay?" Your boyfriend came in front of you, lowering his gaze to match your uneasy eyes. " _Babe?_ "

"Uhh," You look up at him trying to compose yourself but failing to do so in an instant. Seungcheol then came out of the room, the girl after him but to the opposite track. He didn't run after him as he saw your dumbstruck expression. He ran to where you stood.

"What happened here?", was the first thing he said.

Oh, _damn_. His voice is the last sound you want to hear. You really want to curse at him for acting like nothing happened. Like you saw nothing.

"Uh, _babe_ ," You turned to your boyfriend instead of getting bothered by Seungcheol's presence. "You should eat first. I forgot, there's something I need to do." You escape his grip on your shoulders. Seungcheol flinched at the endearment he heard. He still can't get used to it.

"You're not eating?" Seungcheol asks. You look up at him, blinking for dead seconds, and whether he did or not notice your moist, _hurt_ , eyes is none of your business. You just turned back and left them there. _Screw lunch_. All you want is to be alone.

Your feet brought you anywhere it could. It's almost dark and you totally forgot about the classes you have left. You've been walking back and forth, around and back the grounds. Oddly, you don't feel tired from it. Seungcheol's actions can probably make you drained and pained quicker than any physical work there is.

 _Pang_. It hurts again.

It's not supposed to feel like that, you shouldn't feel angry at all. Of all people, you should be the first one to be genuinely happy for him, to congratulate him but all the contrary is happening now. You hate everything you saw— no, you hated it from the time he told you. You don't want him to date anyone but you really wish he becomes happy like how happy you are in the relationship you're in. Or are you, really? You really can't tell. Your head is in a total mess right now, your mind is twisted and all you could do is sit in that soccer field where your feet suddenly stopped. You cry your eyes out as you bury your face on your knees.

"Fuck these feelings." The more you sort it out, the more confused you get. You have a boyfriend and you are definite that you like him, that is why you tried it out with him. Seungcheol is just your best friend but how come it hurts so much when you saw him kissing another girl? It's so complicated and _wrong_. You never felt so distracted about your feelings and you never felt this confused. Everything would be so much worse if the rain falls.

_And it did._

The raindrops slowly hit your head one by one as if consoling you and blaming you at the same time. Your clothes caught the water, soaking you wet. You don't have an umbrella so there's no use in picking up your bag from your homeroom. It's Seungcheol's job to make sure you don't get rained but then he's not around so you'd have to pierce through the rain on your way home.

You arrived dripping.

"I'm here." You pull yourself out of your soaked shoes.

"What happened to you?" Your mom immediately ran to get a towel for you.

"I forgot to bring an umbrella."

"You should have gone with Seungcheol but he already dropped by an hour ago. He brought your bag saying you didn't attend afternoon classes."

"You should have gone with Seungcheol but he already dropped by an hour ago. He brought your bag saying you didn't attend afternoon classes." Her words are just passing your ear to the other. You feel so exhausted, your mind's blurred, and your mom can see all that. Her eyes softened. "What's wrong, honey?"

"Mom," She smiled with loving and understanding eyes upon hearing you call her, like telling you it's okay even before you can tell her anything. It's really amazing how your mom sees through you and feels you. How she knows things even if you don't tell her entirely. You really want to tell her but some part of you hesistates. What if she wouldn't like what she's about to hear? All that just triggered you to break down. "Mom, I'm sorry!"

She sighed but not a disappointed one, more of a relieved breath. "Honey, you can tell me. I'm your mother."

"Mom, I think..." You sob. It's awkward to admit this to your mom when you're supposed to be admitting this to your bestfriend. But then you remember that this whole thing is about your bestfriend which leaves you with no other choice but to tell your mom. She's also your bestfriend anyway. "I think like Seungcheol."

"Oh," She's not even surprised.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I tried to stop myself because I know you—"

"Shhh, it's okay." She pulled you to an embrace despite the water all over your body. It's the warmest someone could ever give you. She even waited until you finally calm down but you never did so she simply let you cry everything out as she pats your back for relief.

The moment you settled down, and washed up, she offered you a tea.

"Mom, are you not mad at me?"

"Why would I be? It's not like you can stop that if you want to." She has a meaningful look on her face. "And did you really think I don't know?"

"You do?"

"It's pretty obvious, honey."

"Do you think he knows?" Because it's the last thing you want to happen.

"Well, you are my daughter so definitely I know everything even if you don't tell me. Seungcheol is not that kind of person, you need to actually tell him before he catches up."

"I don't want to tell him. I'm afraid that if I do, I'll lose him." He's a great friend, the best you could ever have and those twisted feelings of yours can't be the reason for your friendship to fall apart. You won't let it.

"I understand, that's your decision. But you must make sure to clear everything out. You have a boyfriend, remember that. If you can't give him your whole heart, might as well end it."

"I know and I don't want to be unfair. I really have to break up with him."

"Who's breaking up with who?" Your heads turned to see a dumbfounded Seungcheol. He barged in to check if you arrived safely or if you arrived at all. He doesn't want to cut the conversation but he heard it clear and he can't just let it slide. You look at your mom for help, you can't face him as early as now.

"Mom, I—"

"I understand. Just go to your room, honey. I'll settle this." She approached him at once so that he can't get near you. You stood up from your seat to take the opposite way upstairs to your room. It's the only escape you have. "Um, Seungcheol. Would you come with me for a while?"

"Fuck! Are you crying??" He shouted when he saw you wiping your tears, completely forgetting that your mom is right in front of him. "Hey! Did that asshole make you cry?"

"Come on, honey." Your mom tried to stop Seungcheol from running to you. But he is a bit pushy, he still charged forward. Seungcheol may seem so uninterested at times but he's still super attached to you. He'll never allow a single tear escape your eyes especially if it comes from pain.

"Who did that to you? Tell me!"

"Seungcheol!" Your mom voiced out, firm and clear that Seungcheol had no choice but to shut up and calm down.

"Sorry, mom."

"Follow me." She motioned to the garden so that he really won't have a view of you by any means. Everyone needs to breathe too.

Seungcheol felt a bit nervous over the anger he feels but your mom has always been calm and soft spoken. She surely wouldn't get angry at him for causing you to be like this because none of this is his fault. She just wants to help him think as you also sort yourself without him.

"How are the two of you?" She asked not wanting to give any pressure to him. "You barely come over, I feel bad."

"I know, I'm sorry." He kept his answer short. "Is she okay? Did that _asshole_ make him cry? Oh— sorry for my language."

"I don't mind, I understand how you feel. We both don't want her to get hurt, right? But she is. She's not okay and there's nothing we can do so far. We have to give her time and space for now." Until you are ready to tell him everything.

"What is it about now?" It was supposed to be an inner thought but he accidentally muttered it out loud.

"Whatever it is, I hope you'd still stay with her. This may be a selfish request but I wish nothing changes between the two of you because I really admire the friendship the two of you have." She put her hand over Seungcheol's as if putting you upon his care. "It's my sole selfish request as a mother."

"About that, I have something to tell you."

***

Things aren't getting any better. You found yourself even more alone after breaking up with your boyfriend but you do not regret anything for you still believe that it is the best move for the two of you. This way, everything would be fair. As for you and Seungcheol, still no progress. He's just right in front of you during class but he never looked back to check on you, kind of better since you want him away as you sort yourself out. You have no update on his personal life specifically his love life and you couldn't care any less. Knowing it would just either confuse you or hurt you.

"Can you hand this to Seungcheol? I can't find him anywhere. Thanks."

"Jeonghan, wait—" You didn't get the chance to reject him after he shoved the envelope to your face. It's a mail for varsity members. "How the hell would I give this?"

You walked and stared at it as you think of all the possible ways you can give it to him without interacting. Should you just leave it on his table? Or ask his seatmate to give it? Maybe you could just slip it in his locker? Well, whatever way you think of just makes you irresponsible for not doing such a favor but if you have to give it personally, it has to be super natural. Which is somehow impossible since you haven't talked for weeks. With all these thoughts, you bumped to a person's chest along the way.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Atleast you're talking." You looked up and it was _him_. You immediately turn the opposite way. It's still difficult to face him. "Hey, are you not supposed to hand me something? Jeonghan said-"

"Here." You walked back, pulling the envelope from your pocket. "Jeonghan asked me to give you this. It's for the varsity players. Well then," You are ready to leave him there again after finishing the hardest task assigned to you today but he stopped you when he spoke.

"Do you really have no plans of talking to me? I even asked Jeonghan to ask you to give me this and this is all I hear." He's been dying for a proper conversation but you don't give him a chance. You won't talk to him first and he doesn't want to bother you so he thought of that plan.

"You _what_?"

"Can we just talk?" He says talk like it's the simplest thing to do.

"Sorry, we still have a class." You started walking away again but he was quick to grab your wrist by that time.

"The bell rang 10 minutes ago." You're too preoccupied to even hear it. He handed your bag that he's been carrying since you bumped at him. "Let's go."

You can't even resist when he started dragging you to the bleachers around the field where you cried last time. Of all places, here? You chuckle a sad one.

_He's really one clueless person._

He still has no idea of what you saw, of how you felt, of how hard you cried and how broken you were, you still are. Seungcheol will never know if you wouldn't let him so you should just confess everything. It's hard to pent it all up. He's your bestfriend and being best friends means hiding no secrets from each other. Afterall, he has every right to know even if the things you'll say might change your friendship afterwards. It's right for him to know simply because it concerns him.

"So how's my bestfriend?" He began. " _I miss her_."

Seungcheol couldn't believe that he managed to give you space and time that lasted longer than a week. He normally won't last not talking to you or even not seeing you for long but he miraculously did. It may sound weird but everyday when you go to school and return home, he follows you just to make sure that you arrive safely. But over than all those, he misses you incredibly. The way you speak, touch and look at him, even the simplest things you do when you let him sleep on your shoulder as you hum about random things, he misses every bit of it. _Every bit of you_.

Seungcheol was a very sweet bestfriend before everything between you changed. He may be straightforward and brutally honest at times but most of the time he's the touchy and clingy guy who whines for your attention and affection. He surely became cold at some point and it was the coldest you could expect from him.

 _It just hit you._ You miss the old him too.

You're fiddling when he sat beside you. You just didn't know what to do. You never knew that his presence alone can pressure you so well to the point that you collect the words you also lost because of him. It's such an unsuccessful try and at the end, you just broke down.

Not even a cry but a sob. Seungcheol always laughs at the way you cry so hard that your eyes, nose and cheeks turn super red and he could have laughed again if everything between you is in the right place. He pulled his sleeves closer to you and started to wipe your tears.

"Still a cry baby." Odd that instead of getting infuriated at his comment, you feel nauseous from the flutters. "I told you, I hate seeing you cry." _Your chest tightens._

"You know what? This is why I'm _fucking_ stuck at you!" You move away from his touch. His words, his actions and him as a whole makes your heart race up to your mouth. It doesn't even feel less painful, it just gets more intense as time goes by. "Can you not touch me or feed me with flowery words?"

"What?" He creased his eyebrows. "I don't get it."

"You don't have to. Just leave." Seungcheol felt extra fired up by that. You're trying to push him away again instead of talking things out.

"Come on! You have to tell me what's wrong for us to fix this! I can't even understand a single thing." He raised his voice and you responded in an equal tone.

"I don't understand either! I haven't sorted it out yet!"

"Then maybe we have to sort this out together because when will you be done of sorting out yourself? By the time I'm tired of waiting for you?" He will never get tired of you and he knows that because you trained him so hard for it and you alone can push him through. He just feels like he needs to wake you up by it. "What the hell is wrong?"

"Seungcheol, you won't understand! This is all my issue." You are so frustrated with yourself.

"How can I understand if you wouldn't fucking tell me? I waited for you to be prepared but you're taking so long!" Now it's his turn to explode. It frustrates him that he doesn't have a single idea of why you're avoiding him. He doesn't care whatever the root of all this is, he just wants to know where to start stitching it up. He wants you back, badly and he'll make sure you realize that. "Come on! Speak!"

"I like you, Seungcheol! That's it!" It silenced him, leaving his mouth half open. "That's my fucking problem and it's plain bullshit!"

"What??" He looked so flustered and surprised by what you just said. He never expected that from you and he couldn't believe. If his ears were eyes he'd say they're blur.

"Do I have to repeat it again for you when I feel so disgusted just by thinking that I broke up with my boyfriend because I don't want to be unfair? That I did it for this fucking feeling? Seungcheol, _please_. Just leave me alone." You're not just explaining, you're begging. It's not like you want him to reciprocate the feeling you have, you just want to save this friendship and keep him. You're telling him this with the hopes that he'll finally be considerate about what you're going through and help you move on by disappearing out of your sight.

"You broke up with him?" He stuttered, still in shock with all the new information.

"Why do you keep on making me repeat when you never cared about how I would feel at all?"

"That's not true. You know that's not true."

"You know that this is the truth! From the moment you told me you'll date to the moment I saw her kiss you, you already stopped caring. You wanted to be happy and I understand that so I tried to clear out my mind and sort out my emotions. Maybe by doing that I'll realize that I'm just attached to you and maybe then I can finally be happy for you but every single time, _Seungcheol_ , I just find my chest clenching so tight with the thought of you. You will never understand how shitty it feels to like your only bestfriend when you least expect it." The tears that welled up in your eyes finally fell and they have no intentions of stopping, mirroring your feelings for your bestfriend. "I really want to figure this out myself so that I don't have to tell you and so I can save our friendship but you forced me to. You asked for it! Just imagine how great it would sound for anyone who would hear that I like my bestfriend! _Fuck it_."

Seungcheol sighs as he scans your face, finding the sincerity resting in it. "You're so stupid. Do you know that?"

"You don't have to rub it in. I'm crap and I ruined our friendship. I'm so sorry."

"Do you really think I don't understand you?" He shot you a glare. "Do you really think I am clueless of how you feel? Who are you to judge? Do you know how much I want to punch that guy every single time he touches you? How threatened I am with his presence even if I already lost and I don't stand a chance because I am just a mere bestfriend? I've been through worse because you actually dated. So don't tell me I don't understand because I know better! Because I was the first one to like you."

" _You,_ " Your crying eyes are still filled with unshed tears as you look at him. "You are such an asshole."

"Maybe I am, because after all the pain I still can't walk away as simple as you did. I also tried hard to stop myself from telling you. I want to run away too but I stayed because somehow I hope you'll look for me and need me. But it's so unfair because you chose to ignore me when I chose to stay. Did it not cross your mind that, what if I need you too?" Seungcheol's aggravation makes him sound serious about it but you don't want to believe him. If all of this turns out as a big joke he's playing, you'll end up more miserable than you already are.

"Please just cut this if you're trying to play with me. It's not funny." Your voice turned clear and deep.

"Do you think I'm in the place to joke around with you?" Now he's almost shouting. "Why don't you ask your mom!"

_"About that, I have something to tell you." Seungcheol is nervous about this but he gained up all courage to tell._

_"What is it, honey?"_

_"I'm really sorry about this but I think it's impossible for our friendship to still remain because I like her. And I want her to be my girlfriend."_

_"Seungcheol, she has a boyfriend."_

_"I know and I am willing to wait for her. I already started long before. I'm sorry, I know that it's wrong to expect for a breakup but that's the only thing that I'm holding on to. I want to make her happy and I need your approval before I do." Seungcheol threw all the shame he has left to tell your mom what he feels. No matter how close they are, he's still aware that she's still your mom and if he wants to do anything concerning you, it should be acceptable for her first._

_"Honey, I always liked you for my daughter because I can see how perfect you are together. I know you'll take good care of her and treat her the way I want a man to treat my daughter but the decision about this whole thing won't be mine. All I hope for is that whatever happens, you don't lose each other."_

"My mom knew?" You can't be more surprised than this. "So I was the only one unaware and I almost killed myself." Now he left you finally believing and almost resenting him for the surprise but the unpleasing feeling was suddenly extracted from you when he cupped your face and looked into your eyes as he wiped your tears away. He's truly enchanting.

"I'm sorry." He simply said.

"You better be." You look at anywhere but him. "But you shouldn't be the only one saying that. I'm sorry."

"Let's be more honest to each other from now on, okay? _No more secrets_.", pinching your nose as a reminder. Exactly what worse secret can you keep from him? You already poured your heart out.

You nod in his palms.

"So, can you stop being my bestfriend today and be my _girlfriend_ for real?" That's another blow. If he continues stupefying you like this, you'll run out of reactions to show him.

"Are you serious?" He leaned in and pecked your lips to silence your worries.

"I love you."

"Seungcheol—" _Peck_.

"I said I love you."

"I hate surpri—" _Another peck_.

"I really love you."

You glared at him, covered his lips with your palm and spoke. "I hate surprises but this is, by far, my most favorite surprise. I love you too, Choi Seungcheol. And I'm willing to be your girlfriend!"

 

****** END ******

  
_Excuse the softness that happened in this one shot. Please leave a comment if you liked it or not or just about any nonsense or even requests. Thanks for reading!_

_Have a good day! Seungcheol loves you 💕_

_- **belle**_

**Author's Note:**

> twitter.com/lastarabesque  
> curiouscat.me/lastarabesque


End file.
